nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Leid einer Kriegerin - Teil 2
670px : Oderike Rakor... Hauptgefreite des Wachregiments zu Sturmwind... geborene von Wolfenberg... Schwester von Linnard von Wolfenberg, ehemaliger Tribun des Kreises der Magier... Kriegerin im Dienste der Menschen... : Erkenntnisse und Erfolge center 50px Der Wachhund Malora zog sich von Oderike zurück. Nach einer weiteren misslungenen Meditation sahen sich die beiden Frauen an, gegenüber im Gras sitzend. Oderike ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte mehrmals. Der wütende Strudel war erneut entfacht worden und wütete in ihr. Das konnte die Druidin unumgänglich spüren. „Tut mir leid…“, nuschelte Oderike leise und schwer atmend, doch schüttelte Malora bereits den Kopf. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich sagte ich bin für Euch da und das bin ich. Wir versuchen, was wir können und was in unseren Mitteln steht. Dann werden wir sehen was Euch gut tut.“ „Trotzdem ist es verdammt schwierig, denn der Drang dann los zu schlagen ist verflucht stark.“ „Ihr habt ein starkes Herz, Oderike, sonst könntet Ihr Euch nicht dagegen wehren. Wisst Ihr, ein Teil von Euch entspannt sich stets bei solchen Übungen und geht darauf ein… Und dann ist da etwas… es scheint nicht zu Euch zu gehören, versteht Ihr? Etwas, dass sich hinter Mauern versteckt und stets wachsam bleibt, den Rest beschützend.“ Heath nickte bedächtig. Er verstand. Auch er hatte es bereits gesehen, doch auf Oderikes Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Furche. „Das ist doch unsinnig. Ich bin ich.“, erwiderte sie stur. thumb|398px|Gespräche über den Wachhund im Elwynn Wald : „Es scheint in Euch stets einen Teil zu geben, der über Euch wacht und Euch beschützt- voller Misstrauen und Hass. Vielleicht hat es sich damals aufgebaut. Ja, das denke ich.“ „Das stimmt. Denn ich kann nur unter extremen Situationen, wenn überhaupt, etwas von mir erzählen und teils weiß ich es dann nicht mal mehr.“ Malora dachte nach. Was sie brauchte war eine Metapher. Etwas, dass auch Oderike ohne druidisches Vorwissen verstand. Ein einfaches Bild, das die beunruhigenden Zustände innerhalb der Kriegerin beschrieb. : „Es ist wie… hmm… ein aggressiver Wachhund.“ Heath kratzte sich im Nacken und auch Oderike blieb still, sodass Malora fort fuhr. „Die Menschen in dem Haus fühlen sich einerseits sicher, weil er da ist und sie beschützt. Doch dann, wenn er bellt und knurrt, überhandnimmt, viel zu aggressiv ist, macht er den Besitzern wiederum Angst. Er kam zu einer Zeit, in der man ihn brauchte; in der der Gefahr drohte; in der die Menschen des Hauses bedroht wurden. Und um sie zu schützen baute er immer mehr Kraft auf, bis es außer Kontrolle geriet. Und heute kann ihn nicht einmal der Hausherr noch bändigen.“ Heath zuckte mit den Augenbrauen, als würde er verstehen. Auch für ihn schien es mittlerweile einen Sinn zu ergeben. Die Druidin fuhr unbeirrt fort: : „Versteht Ihr? Die Menschen können sich das schönste Leben machen. Sie wissen, dass der Hund NIEMANDEN in das Haus lassen wird. Ob Feind oder Freund. Er hat überhandgenommen und sich eigenständig zu etwas entwickelt, zu dem er nicht gedacht war. Er wacht stets und ist außer Kontrolle. Und so sieht es für mich in Euch aus.“ Malora nickte. Ja, dies war eine passende Beschreibung. Oderike ließ sich nicht berühren, der Hund wachte stets. Auch wenn sie sich entspannte, wachte der Keim stets innerhalb und hielt die Wut aufrecht- ebenso wie die Familie in dem Haus, die von dem Hund bewacht wurde. Mittlerweile war dieser Keim in der Form nicht mehr nötig und zu mächtig, doch war er einst zu ihrem Schutz gewachsen? Er kam zu einer Zeit, in der man ihn brauchte- Oderikes Kindheit, als sie geschändet wurde. Malora betrachtete Oderike mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr Recht habt. Wie auch? Ich kämpfe einfach nur, mehr oder weniger, und wenn ja, was tun?“ „Oderike, die Frage ist… DAS was in Euch lauert. Ist es natürlich? Ist es ein natürlicher Abwehrmechanismus? Oder ist es das Ergebnis einer magischen Schändung und selbst durch eine geistige Therapie nicht zu bändigen…“ „Das weiß ich nun auch nicht. Wie auch? Ich meine, es gibt Tage, da ist es kaum bemerkbar und andere, da…“ Sie brummte nur und die Druidin nickte verstehend. 50px Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung Es war nach der Konklave in Gilneas gewesen, als Heath seiner Shan`do von der Auswertung der Blutuntersuchung erzählte. Tatsächlich hatte die Kriegerin ihm erlaubt sie zu untersuchen. Etwas in Malora tat einen Sprung. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Heath der Schlüssel zu ihrem Vertrauen war. Nun, da er es weites gehend erlangt hatte, konnten sie vielleicht das Rätsel lösen und die Frau retten. Die beiden zogen sich auf einen Balkon zurück. Malora schüttelte sich. Zwar mochte der Regen den befellten Worgen nicht stören, doch fühlte sie sich in diesem kalten Nass stets unwohl. „Nun, erzähle mir bitte, was du herausfinden konntest.“ Sie ließ sich in einem Holzstuhl nieder, schlang die Arme um den Körper und lauschte. : „Gut. Dem Anschein nach gibt es einen Blutbestandteil von ihr, der, nachdem er den Blutkreislauf verlassen hat, sehr aggressiv verhält. Zumindest in Form, dass er sich dann als besonders aktiv zeigt. Im Normalfall zersetzt er zuerst die anderen Blutbestandteile, bevor er selbst abstirbt. Daraus resultiert, dass Oderikes Blut zu einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit wird. Sobald das Blut jedoch anderweitig durch Magie „beschäftigt“ wird, scheint der Bestandteil zuerst das Magische zu zersetzen.“ Malora nickte knapp. Der Regen lief an ihrem Geweih hinab und tropfte an den Enden kläglich zu Boden. „Jede Form der Magie? Oder konntest du Spezialisierungen beziehungsweise „Vorlieben“ erkennen?“, hakte sie nach. „Lichtmagie nicht, oder zumindest nicht signifikant.“ „Das ist zu vermuten, ja.“ Malora nickte. „Das Mondbrunnenwasser verhinderte eine Zersetzung für einige Sekunden, doch danach war sie umso rascher. Eine Probe, die ich mit angeregten Algenkulturen mit meiner eigenen Lebenskraft herstellte, zeigte ebenfalls einen Effekt, doch nur kurz. Das Beruhigungsmittel von Oderike zeigte den stärksten Einfluss.“ „Wie genau reagierte es?“thumb|left|400px|Malora und Heath nach dem Konklave in Gilneas „Es verdoppelte die Lebenszeit des Blutes außerhalb ihres Systems, weswegen ich erst die Zersetzung beobachten konnte unter dem Lichtmikroskop. Ich bin mir nur nicht vollständig sicher, ob es den Blutbestandteil lähmte oder beschäftigte. Zumindest ist es das einzige Mittel, was wir kennen, was bei Oderike wohl effektiv auf den „Wachhund“ reagiert.“ Malora schmunzelte unwillkürlich, als Heath die Methapher mit dem Wachhund ansprach. Ihr Schüler kratzte sich im Nacken. „Was gibt es zu Schmunzeln?“ Zeit zu Handeln Heilmittel aus einer anderen Welt Schnellen Schrittes war sie aus der Enklave gehuscht, durch die Stadt, auf den Tempel zu. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein dickes, altes Buch fest umschlossen. Jenes würde sie nicht mehr aus der Hand lassen. War es doch vielleicht ihre Rettung. Malora rauschte mit einem knappen Nicken an den Schildwachen vorbei und sah sich im Tempel um. Ihr Ziel war dort, wie vermutet zu dieser Uhrzeit. Höflich bat sie ihn für ein kurzes Gespräch zur Seite. Der Kaldorei setzte sich langsam vor sie und legte seine Schwerter ab, während auch sie sich aufgeregt fallen ließ. „Worum geht es denn?“ Die Stimme des Kommandanten der Schildwache war rau, doch freundlich. „Es geht darum, dass ich eventuell militärische Begleitung für einige Zeit brauche- in naher Zukunft. Sofern Ihr Einheiten erübrigen könnt.“ Mit rasendem Herzen umklammerte sie das Buch in ihrer Hand und drückte es an ihren Körper. Lornael Nachtklinge nickte sachte.thumb|366px|Quel`Serrar Lornael Nachtklinge und Shan`do Malora Cyredana im Tempel des Mondes „Selbstverständlich. Ich muss vorher nur wissen, was Euch erwartet.“ „Es handelt sich um eine Patientin meinerseits. Ihr Fall beschäftigt mich schon lange und es scheint, als hätte ich eventuell des Rätsels Lösung gefunden. Das Problem dabei ist, dass die benötigten Kräuter nicht auf Kalimdor wachsen, sondern auf Dreanor. Gewisse Patientin ist Teil des königlichen Wachregiments, sodass jenes sicher auch Truppen entsenden wird. Doch wenn wir es mit Dämonen zu tun haben, werden wir jede Klinge benötigen, die wir kriegen können. Eine gemeinsame Exkursion mit militärischem Schutz wäre mein Anliegen.“ Der Kommandant nickte knapp, schien nachdenklich. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte. „Ihr denkt, dass diese Exkursion länger andauert?“ „Es wird dauern, bis wir alle Kräuter und Reagenzien gefunden haben. Eine Kooperation mit dem Wachregiment ist ebenso von Nöten. Ich werde mit meinem Schüler reden und wir sollten alsbald nach Stormwind reisen.“ „Das sollte von unserer Seite keine Probleme bereiten.“ „Ihr solltet Euch mit dem Kommandanten vor Ort besprechen. Gemeinsam werdet Ihr besser wissen, wie viele und was für Einsatzkräfte wir benötigen. Dies ist nicht mein Fachgebiet.“ Malora lächelte sacht. Erst am späten Abend trafen sich Malora und ihr Schüler auf der Mondlichtung, wo sie ihm von ihrem Vorhaben unterrichtete. Was sie in diesem Buch gefunden hatte, war höchst interessant, eventuell der Schlüssel ihrer Rätsel. Die Druidin war guter Hoffnungen. Mit ihm war sie in der Lage ein Ritual durchzuführen, dass die Kriegerin in eine gewisse Trance setzte und den bösen Keim für einige Zeit ersticken ließ. Auf diesem Wege waren sie in der Lage die Einzelheiten ihrer Kindheit zu erfahren ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass Oderike vor Wut zerrissen wurde… OOC-Anmerkung: Da Dorkan so gut wie inaktiv wurde/ ist und seine Wachen IC und OOC nicht ohne seinen Befehl handeln dürfen, legten wir diesen Nebenstrang nach mehreren Wochen des Wartens auf Eis, um mit dem Hauptstrang weiter spielen zu können. Dieses Kapitel, das Event der Reise nach Draenor, fand somit nicht stand und endet hier. Warnungen "einer Wissenden" „Vor etwa zwei Wochen erreichte mich dieser Brief, als du auf Reisen warst. Ich habe ihn schon Oderike gezeigt.“ Malora saß in Heaths Privaträumen und schaute fragend zu ihm auf. Er schien etwas nervös und unruhig- kein Wunder, wenn man die aktuelle Lage seiner Heimat betrachtete. : Eastvale wurde von etwas Unheimlichen heimgesucht, einer Wölfin, verdorben durch die dunkle Magie eines Hexenmeisters, übergroß und übermächtig. Malora hatte es selber untersucht. Die Tiere flohen vor dieser Bestie. Wer nicht schnell genug war, wurde zerfleischt, die Haut wurde von den Knochen abgenagt, zurück blieben leere, blanke Schädel. Unwirsch schüttelte die Druidin dthumb|left|295px|Erster Drohbriefen Kopf. Dies war ein anderes Problem, als das Oderikes. Mit diesem Gedanken griff sie nach dem Pergament und überflog es. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich ad hock. Ihr Schüler nickte ernst. „Ich habe Ähnliches schon einmal gehört.” Erklärte er sachlich und Maloras Augenbraue wanderte langsam in die Höh'. „So?“ „Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit wir genauer darüber gesprochen haben, doch wurde Oderike anscheinend zu etwas missbraucht. Vermutlich als Experiment. Durch ihre Medikation werden die Auswirkungen klein gehalten, doch haben wohl manche noch Interesse.“ „Magische Experimente“, die Druidin nickte sacht. Darüber hatten sie gesprochen. „Diese Person scheint vorzugeben etwas zu wissen und sieht mich als Behandelnder. Ich denke, dieser Person fehlen auch ausreichend Daten. Nachdem du dich in Eastvale umgesehen hast, kam der zweite Brief.“ thumb|297px|Zweiter DrohbriefDer Zettel war zerknittert und abgenutzt, war wohl durch viele Hände gegangen. Malora runzelte die Stirn. So, ihre Bemühungen waren also nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Die kleinen Zauber, um die Natur zu harmonisieren und die Tiere zu beruhigen waren beobachtet worden. „Das zu schützende Wesen… Oderike?“ Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Leere Worte soweit. Die Person will nur, dass wir die Finger von Oderike lassen. Ausschlaggebend ist: `Zieht nicht noch weitere Personen hinzu.`“ „Wenn der Adressant die Wölfin steuert, dann muss sie mich gesehen haben.“, schlussfolgerte Malora kopfnickend. „In der Zwischenzeit konnte ich mich in Kontakt mit dem Boten setzen. Soweit wäre es auch möglich bei Bedarf eine Nachricht zurück zu senden. Desweiteren… die Nachrichten sind bisher hauptsächlich an mich gerichtet.“ „Dem Boten?“ Sie war überrascht. „Ein Stadtstreicher.“ Ihr Schüler winkte ab. „Aus ihm ist also nichts heraus zu holen.“ Schade… es wäre eine Chance und ein Anhaltspunkt gewesen… „Außerdem ist er uns wohl mehr von Nutzen, wenn man ihn als Kontakt nutzen kann. Desweiteren… mir kommt es noch mit etwas anderem bekannt vor. Zumindest die Form der Adressierung. : Vor etwa fünf Monaten gab es einen Übergriff auf Oderike, bei dem ihr Blut abgenommen wurde. Ein paar Tage später wurden die Überreste des Blutes mir in einer Phiole übergeben. Der Gastwirt vom pfeifenden Schwein in der Altstadt hatte es angenommen- an mich adressiert.“ '' Malora rieb sich um die Wölbungen, die sich um die Ausbruchsstellen des Geweihs gebildet hatten und seufzte leise. Das Heath ihr so etwas nicht erzählte, ärgerte sie, doch würde es beide nicht weiter bringen ihn nun dafür zu tadeln. Sie ordnete wieder ihre Gedanken und pustete die aufsteigende Wut davon. „Fakt ist: Wir wissen nun, dass die Wölfin und Oderikes Fall einen Zusammenhang haben. Er hat sich somit verraten und uns mit der Jagd auf die Wölfin einen neuen Anhaltspunkt gegeben.“ Ein Nicken des Worgen. „Und Fakt ist ebenso: Wir müssen dieses Ritual ausführen. So schnell es geht. Unsere Gegenseite hat Informationen, die wir brauchen. Erst, wenn wir das Ritual durchführen können, können auch wir diese Informationen erhalten. Vielleicht… sollte ich alleine mit der Schildwache nach Dreanor reisen und du beschützt hier Oderike. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr auf deinen Kommandanten zu warten.“ „Ich frage mich so langsam auch, was er im Moment solange zögert…“ Vor Wochen… Monaten hatten sie Hilfe erbeten und Leutnant Arto Dorkan Barbek hatte Hilfe zugesprochen. Doch schienen ihn diese neuen Entwicklungen derzeit nicht als wichtig zu erscheinen, sonst würde er reagieren, oder etwa nicht? Immerhin war es auch seine Ritterin. ''Und Malora war nicht mehr bereit weder zu warten noch zu zu sehen, wie die Gegenseite an ihnen vorbei zog. Sie musste handeln! Ein verhängnisvoller Abend Vorbereitung „Guten Abend, Oderike. Hübsch seht Ihr aus.“ Malora lächelte die junge Frau liebevoll an. Heute trug sie eine violett farbene Bluse und Stoffhosen, zivil. Egal, was man über ihren Charakter sagen mochte, Oderike war eine hübsche junge Dame, eine attraktive Frau. Heath biss die Zähne zusammen. Na sowas! Darf man einer jungen, hübschen Frau keine Komplimente mehr machen? “Ich ziehe nur keine Rüstung an, damit die Gefahr nicht zu groß für ihn wird.”, antwortete die Kriegerin knapp. Die beiden hatten einen weiteren Krieger um Hilfe gebeten, einen Freund Oderikes. Sein Name war Aaron O`Reilly- groß, fast schon barbarisch groß und mit breiten Schultern. Genau der Richtige, sollte der Wolf zuschlagen! Während Heath die frischen Wolfsspuren untersuchte, gab Malora dem Krieger die Instruktionen für den Abend. : „Diese Wölfin ist wider der Natur. Sie wurde durch dunkle Magie, womöglich dämonischer verderbt. Das Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte kennen wir nicht, doch sollte sie erscheinen, werdet Ihr sie sofort erkennen. Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, falls die Wölfin angreift. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, bitte ich Euch Euch im Hintergrund zu halten. Egal was mit Oderike passiert, egal WELCHE Reaktion sie zeigt, Ihr müsst versprechen NICHT einzugreifen, solange ich es nicht verlange, ja? Egal wie extrem die Situation auch für Euch aussehen mag. Versteht Ihr das?“ Sie sprach ruhig und bittend. Es war wichtig, dass er dies verstand- zum Wohle Oderikes. „Verstehe schon. Ich bin solange brauchbar, wie ich vor Euch stehe.“ Die Druidin lächelte sanft. Oh nein, auf diese Spitze gehe ich nicht ein, Freundchen! „Ich vertraue in Eure Kraft, Aaron O`Reilly und greife nur ein, wenn Ihr nach Hilfe ruft, ja? Zögert nicht.“ Er musterte sie eingehend, fast systematisch. Doch hatten seine Augen dabei eine bestialische Ausstrahlung. Unter dem Blick wurde Malora nervös. „Ein Wolf gegen einen anderen.“, sagte er knapp und Oderike meldete sich zu Wort .„Er ist fähig mich am Boden zu halten, Malora. Auch wenn ich das nur ungern zugebe, aber seine Kraft ist meiner ebenbürtig. Er kann wesentlich mehr wie Wache sein.“ Malora nickte. „So vertraue ich Eurem Urteil, Oderike.“ Heath kam zurück und berichtete: Die Spuren endeten am See. Nach einer kurzen Beratung brachen sie auf. Etwas abseits des Dorfes, aber in freier Natur, hatten sie die Ruhe, die sie brauchten. Malora kniete nieder und drückte im Kreis drei Samen in den Boden. Sie murmelte leise einige druidische Formeln und Pilze sprossen hervor. Ein Schutz vor der Wölfin. Sofern etwas Unnatürliches diesen Ring betrat, würden sie reagieren. Zu aller Überraschung, reagierten sie sofort. Sie schüttelten sich und raschelten leise, sonderten einen grünen Dampf ab. Maloras Blick fuhr ruckartig zu O`Reilly. Wie hatte sie das nicht riechen können? Er stank förmlich nach Kult-Runen. „Was zum…“, murmelte sie leise und ungläubig. Oh süße Elune, bitte lass uns keinen Kultist in unseren Reihen haben! „Bitte?“, fragte er knapp. „Sie reagieren auf Euch, Sir. Nicht sehr stark, aber sie tun es.“ „Und weiter?“ Malora fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Ihr vertraut ihm zu hundert Prozent, Oderike?“ „Ich vertraue keinem zu hundert Prozent, doch er trug mich Wochen umher, bewachte mein verdammtes Leben, obwohl ich ihn schlug.“ Die Druidin nickte leicht. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Oderike zu trauen. Jetzt einen Streit los zu brechen, war töricht und unpassend. „Bleibt wachsam… und kommt den Pilzen nicht zu nahe, wenn Ihr nicht gleich ohnmächtig danebenliegen wollt.“ Sie sah wieder zu Heath. „Bereit?“ „Ich bin eine Bestie, wofür Ihr Euch bei Kultisten bedanken könnt, wenn Ihr es knapp erklärt haben wollt.“, schnaubte O`Reilly verächtlich, ehe er das Schwert zog und sich wachsam umsah. Heath begann mit der Befragung: Kleine Erfolge und Antworten „Fangen wir wieder mit der Ausbildung für die Arena an. An Teile dessen solltest du dich erinnern und wir sprachen auch über diese schon.“ „Teile, welche? Die unzähligen Methoden wen zu quälen? Ich erinner mich an ziemlich viele davon.“ „Fasse diesen Gedanken und erzähle mir, was davor war. Also, wie du überhaupt dahin gekommen bist. Erinnerst du dich an etwas? Was war vor dieser Ausbildung?“ „Vor dem Steinbruch, da war der Transport und davor der Raum mit den Käfigen. Oft hörte ich Stimmen, gedämpft nur, und bis ich lernte weder zu schreien noch zu weinen, kamen sie immer mit dem Stecken.“ Sie knurrte. „Hm… anders gefragt: An welchem Ort warst du zuvor? Bevor du zur Arena kamst. An einen, an den du dich erinnern kannst.“ „Der Raum und davor in einem Sack und davor auf der Suche nach Beeren mit meiner verfluchten Amme, die bezahlt wurde um mich raus zu locken.“ „Gut… da wir gerade mehrere Jahre aufarbeiten müssen, die sich im Dunkeln verbergen… Steinbruch. Kannst du mir etwas zu dem sagen?“ „Vieles. Ich wurde gehalten wie ein Tier mit immer wieder neuen Arten mich um den Verstand zu bringen. An eine Wand gekettet, teils dann wieder Steine schleppend oder zusehend wie andere für mich starben oder wegen mir.“ „Kannst du den Gedanken an einen bestimmten Tag fassen? Einer der dir klar erscheint und diesen beschreiben? Lass dir Zeit, wenn du sie brauchst.“ Heath blieb ruhig und sachlich, während Oderike ihn zu fixieren begann. Ihre Augen glitzerten wütend, während sie nachdachte. Malora ihrerseits begann aus der Natur um sie herum Kräfte zu ziehen und ihren Zauber vorzubereiten. „Ein Tag. Besuch, wenn man das so nennen kann. Gesehen habe ich ihn nie und andere auch nicht. Wer ihn sah, kehrte nicht zurück. Wir standen zu dritt da, die Füße blutig teils in der heißen Sonne, schon Stunden. Ob es wirklich so lange war kann ich nicht sagen, wie auch? In dem Zustand kam einem selbst eine sehr lang vor. Denn es gab nicht mal Wasser am Tag davor. Nein, ich wusste es besser. Entweder ich oder sie.“ Sie ballte zornig die Fäuste. „Also beschloss ich sie zu retten…“ Malora begann ihren Zauber zu weben. Sie legte eine Hand auf das Gras und schickte die Naturmagie durch den Boden zu Oderike. Ein einfacher Zauber, der die Wut in ihrem Körper bündelte und förmlich „abzapfte“. Heath sprach derweil ruhig weiter: „Was hast du gestern Abend gegessen?“, fragte er spontan. „Sie haben sie umgebracht, trotzdem. Ihre Gedärme flossen über meine FÜßE UND HÄNDE! BLUTIGES STEAK!“ Sie zog ihre Beine an, um sprungbereit zu sein, verharrte jedoch. Malora ihrerseits verstärkte die Webung, ließ die Magie zu Oderike fließen und bündelte weiter, bereit die Wut im Notfall zu entziehen. „Oderike, hör gut zu jetzt.“ Heath sprach eindringlich. „Welche Schicht hattest du heute? Denk an den heutigen Tag, nur an ihn.“ „Frühschicht, damit ich… ich heute Zeit habe nachts… sie kamen zu viert und ketteten mich auf einem Tisch an.“ Sie brüllte vor Wut. „ES WAR DREI UHR MORGENS!!“ „Welche Farbe hatte die Schürze der Putzfrau?“ Oderike grollt, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern. „Sie war gestreift blau und grau.“ thumb|left|342px|Befragung im Elwynn Wald, umgeben von schützenden Pilzen „Akte DW976-20022013, in Darksihre, nichts neues. Letzter Eintrag durch Gefreiter O`Reilly. Was schrieb er?“ „Er schrieb etwas von einer Frau mit einem schwebenden Schädel.“, knurrte sie zurück. „Was wurde heute in der Küche des Wachregiments gekocht?“ „Ich war so durstig… so VERDAMMT durstig und alles was ich bekam war rote, süße, warme Flüssigkeit. HAB KEINE AHNUNG, WAR DA NICHT ESSEN!“ „Welche Farbe hatte das Stirnband vom gefreiten Mouchard heute?“ „Ist mir scheiß egal, was wer anzieht.“ In Maloras Rücken meldete sich jemand zu Wort. Oh nein! Aaron O`Reilly. „Zieht die Pilze zurück.“ Malora legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und lauschte weiter den beiden. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht um die Sorgen dieses Menschen kümmern, ihre Aufgabe war es den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Nur durch den Zauber saß Oderike einigermaßen ruhig hier. Ließ sie ihn zusammenbrechen, brach die Wut über die Kriegerin ein und würde sie verschlingen. „ Ich weiß, dass es dir scheiß egal ist. Streng deinen Kopf an, welche Farbe hatte das Stirnband?“ „BLAU? ICH WILL NICHT!!“ Malora spürte den Blick des Menschen in ihrem Nacken. Er deutete stumm auf die Pilze. Oh bitte… bitte… tu nichts Unüberlegtes, Aaron O`Reilly!, schrie ihr Inneres. Du hast es versprochen. Weiterhin wartete sie ruhig ab. Nach und nach floss der Zauber durch den Boden zu Oderike. Sie breitete sich vor… auf den Punkt, an dem Oderike brach. Dann hatte sie einzugreifen und die Frau zu retten. Dann musste sie auf Plan B oder C zurück greifen. Eskalation „ES BRANNTE WIE FEUER IN MIR! VERDAMMT, UND SIE LACHTEN DARÜBER!!“ : Mit diesen Worten sprang Oderike auf, Maloras Stichwort. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie verstärkte den Zauber um ein imenses Niveau. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel, sah sie die Katastrophe nahen: O`Reilly trat durch den Ring, als sie aufsprang und seine Hände umschlossen Oderike. Die Pilze reagierten instinktiv auf das plötzliche Eindringen dunkler Magie, und hüllten den Mann in einen grünen, lehmenden Nebel ein… und somit auch Oderike, die er fest umklammert hielt. Oderike versuchte sich gegen Aaron zu wehren. So sehr sie auch durch Maloras Zauber besänftigt war, die lehmenden Pilze und die unangebrachte Berührung ließen die Wut erneut überkochen. „Heath, schaff den dummen Mann fort! Er zerstört alles!“, grollte die Druidin laut. „Ich sagte Euch, ihr sollt die Pilze zurück ziehen!“ Er knurrte, versuchte gegen die Wirkung der Pilze anzuhalten. Malora kam ein trollischer Fluch über die Lippen... in dem gleichen Moment schien er sie auf thalassisch zu beschimpfen. Heath schaute derweil zwischen den Anwesenden mit einer Mischung aus Alarmiertheit und Genervtheit. Verdammt, kannst du nicht EINMAL einem Befehl folgen, du Idiot???, schrie es in Malora. Sie hatte Mühe den Zauber aufrecht zu halten. Oderikes Wut schien durch die Pilze und den Menschen überhand zu nehmen. Durch seine Berührungen störte er den Zauber. Es begann außer Kontrolle zu geraten. „IHR SEID WIE SIE! SIE HABEN MIR ETWAS GEGEBEN! NEIN, ER WAR ES!“ „Macht Euch nützlich, Shar`afi. Sorgt dafür, dass die Sporen verschwinden.“, grollte O`Reilly. Malora traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Der Zauber kostete mehr und mehr Kraft. Sie spürte, wie das Gras unter ihren Füßen verdorrte. Sie brauchte mehr Kraft! Lange hielt sie es nicht mehr aus gegen den Menschen anzukämpfen. „Heath… ich bekomme sie beruhigt… aber nur, wenn er sie los lässt…“ Berührungen erregt sie unglaublich... das wusste auch er. Wieso reagierte er also nicht? Heath holte ein Tuch heraus, das er mit dem Inhalt der Phiole tränkte. Jenes hielt er Oderike vor das Gesicht und sie sank in Aarons Händen zusammen. Nein… nein, nein, nein. Du Idiot! Du Mistkerl! Nein! Hör doch einmal auf einen Befehl!! : Maloras Inneres schrie… und der Mann ließ Oderike noch immer nicht los. Mit einem Ruck brach der Zauber in sich zusammen. Malora kippte vorn über und keuchte laut, als die komplette Welle Oderikes Zorns und Wut über die Kriegerin einbrach und sie zu verschlingen schien. '' Wut einer sich sorgenden Mutter Scheiße… nein nein nein… Das ist falsch… verdammt falsch! Und das wegen ihm… der Mensch… O`Reilly! Verdammte Scheiße… was versteht er nicht an „Haltet Euch raus!“?? Malora spürte, wie die Wut in ihren Händen kitzelte. Ihre Finger zuckten. Eine Welle des Zorns überkam sie. Verdammt… was…? Der trollische Wahn schob den Rest Verstand beiseite, das spürte sie eindeutig. Sie sollte sich um Oderike kümmern, die gerade gewaltig litt… doch ließ sie ihr Körper nicht. Stattdessen fauchte sie bestialisch auf. Ihre Augen nahmen einen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck an. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es gewaltig. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor O`Reilly. Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und sie holte aus, noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Gelähmt von dem Gift, hatte er keine Chance! Als seine Augen wahrnahmen, dass sie ausholte, setzte er selbst an. Nein… Ausweichen konnte er nicht, also wollte er wohl frontal durch. So setzte er zu einem relativ unangenehmen Stirnschlag gegen sie an. Malora hielt unbeeindruckt mit der Hand auf ihn zu. Es geschah alles in Sekunden: Die Faust traf ihr Ziel und der Schmerz raubte ihr den Atem. Ein lautes Knacken, als Knochen brachen! RUMS! Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen bei dem plötzlichen Schmerz. Scheiße! Ihr Inneres schrie vor Wut. Vergiss den Schmerz… lass ihn dir nur nicht anmerken!, schal sie sich selbst. „So, DAS nennt Ihr also NICHT einmischen, Ihr Tölpel?“ Sie fauchte laut. „Zu dumm einfachen Befehlen zu folgen?“ Ihre Höflichkeit war fort. Der Wahn fraß sich durch sie hindurch. Sie fauchte laut auf und hob die Lefzen, zu einem erneuten Schlag mit der anderen, unversehrten Faust, ausholend. „Es ist mir scheißegal, was mir eine 1000 jährige, demente Kräuterhexe befielt.“ Er hob nur noch den rechten Arm an, langsam und schwerfällig. Das Gift entfaltete seine Wirkung. Recht so! Von dem mühsam gehobenen Arm ließ sich die Druidin jedoch nicht stoppen. Die Faust ratterte auf seine Nase… das bekannte Knacken… das Blut spritzte in hohem Bogen… sein Kopf rutschte nach links. Statt eines Jauchzens folgte ein ungeahnter Hieb mit dem Plattenhandschuh der Rechten in ihre Magengegend. Der Schlag kam unerwartet. Maloras Augen weiteten sich. Sie taumelte rückwärts. Verdammte Scheiße, tut das weh! Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Ihre Magengegend pochte unglaublich und drohte sie zu zerreißen. Sie musste den Schmerz herunter schlucken, oder Oderike würde diesen Abend nicht überstehen! Hastig ließ sie sich neben die Kriegerin zu Boden fallen und legte die Arme auf ihre Seite. Schadensbegrenzung „Hilf mir, Heath… den Zauber zu kanalisieren… wir müssen ihr die Wut entziehen…“ : ''Oderikes Puls raste… sie glühte… und Schweiß rann ihre Stirn hinab. Alles ging so verdammt schief! '' Ihr Schüler nickte und legte seine Hände neben die Ihre, um ihr bei der Webung zu helfen. Na, auf einmal hört er, was? Jetzt, wo das Schiff schon am Sinken ist, nimmt er Vernunft an. Typisch. Sie schluckte ihre Wut herunter und versuchte den Zauber aufzubauen. Ein Würgen ließ sie keuchen…. Nein nein… nicht jetzt. Sie hielt sich den Bauch, doch konnte sie es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie drehte sich um und erbrach sich lauthals würgend auf O`Reillys Plattenschuhen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Mageninhalt lag zwischen den beiden. Es war eine Erleichterung… und sie fühlte sich immerhin etwas besser. Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie zu Oderike zurück, sich den Rest des Erbrochenen aus den Mundwinkeln wischend. ''Sie zog die Kriegerin an sich und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren eigenen Schoß. Liebevoll hauchte sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich eine Strähne aus Oderikes Stirn. Das hatte sie nicht verdient… sie war die letzte, die Schuld an diesem Irrsinn war. Und sie war es, die leiden musste! Die Welt war ungerecht. Das arme Kind... „Malora?“ Heath war unsicher, doch sollte er die Klappe halten. Hätte er eher reagiert, hätte man dies alles vermeiden können. Sie war sauer, sprach jedoch weiter die druidischen Formeln, die die Wut aus Oderikes Körper zog und sie besänftigte. Ihr Schüler atmete tief durch und stand auf, sich wachsam umzublicken. „Heath… Sie wird nicht kommen.“, sprach O`Reilly. Malora strich Oderike derweil sanft über die Stirn und murmelte weiter. thumb|360px|Oderike bricht unter der Wut zusammen „Ruhig, Liebes… gib mir deine Wut… Ich trage die Bürde für dich.“ Sie sprach leise und liebevoll. Oderikes Puls begann sich zu beruhigen, wurde zögernd langsamer. Nur ihr Körper glühte weiter, als hätte er ein eigenes System, um das auszugleichen. Die Druidin hob ihre Lederrobe an und entblößte ihren nackten Oberschenkel. Sie griff in die kleine Ledertasche, die darum geschnallt war, holte ein weißes Leinentuch und ihren Wasserschlauch heraus. Während sie das Tuch tränkte und damit Oderikes Stirn abtupfte, wendete sie sich an Heath: „Heath, schau dir die Nase des Tölpels an… bitte. Sie wird gebrochen sein.“ So sehr sie ihn in diesem Moment verachtete und nur zu gerne seine Zunge heraus schneiden würde, er war ein Leben Azeroths… und hatte es wohl nur gut gemeint. Er war ein Idiot… aber hatte ein gutes Herz. „Alte Kräuterhexe“, zischte er und fügte gen Heath hinzu: „Fass` mich nicht an.“ Der Worgen gehorchte. „Bringen wir sie nach Hause.“, sprach Malora müde, als der größte Schaden begrenzt und Oderike stabil war. Sie erhob sich taumelnd. Der Zauber, um Oderike zu beruhigen hatte sie stark geschwächt, die Lichtung war verdorrt... Das Gras unter ihren Füßen tot... „Und Ihr… geht mir aus den Augen.“, entgegnete sie leise und kraftlos an O`Reilly gewandt. „Ich trage dich.“ Ruhig nahm Heath Oderike liebevoll hoch. „Gut, wecken wir das Personal.“ Die Druidin wusste, dass O`Reilly folgen würde. So ein Mist. Noch mehr Kraft für einen erneuten Zauber hatte sie nicht. Sollte er erneut Mist bauen, konnte sie nicht reagieren. Er musste sich fern halten. Sie sprach leise einige Worte und bat die Natur um Hilfe. Eastvale musste ihr Flehen einfach erhören! Aus dem Boden schossen Wurzeln hervor und umschlagen seine Füße, wuchsen an seinen Beinen hoch. Immerhin etwas… dies sollte ihn vorerst aufhalten, solange sie Oderike in Sicherheit brachten. „Gehen wir.“, sagte sie knapp. „Elende Hure!“ Als sie Oderike fort trugen und den zornigen Mann alleine ließen, kam ihr nur ein Satz über die Lippen: „Er sollte aus seine Aussprache achten.“ Zu mehr reichte ihre Kraft nicht... Sturheit und Naivität Malora klopfte an die Tür, Oderike lag noch immer in Heath' Armen. "Er hatte es versprochen...", sprach sie leise und traurig, eher zu sich selber, als zu Heath. Drinnen poltert etwas und eine ältere Stimme ertönt. "Wer ist da?" "Heath Williams hier. Wir bringen Lady Rakor und brauchen dringend Hilfe." O'Reilly hatte sich mittlerweile befreit und war wieder aufgeschlossen. Er fixierte Malora mit mordlustigen Augen, einem wölfigem Grinsen. "Oh weh... oh weh... schon wieder, die Ärmste.... Ich öffne gleich." Knarrend ging die Tür auf und das faltige Gesicht mit Nachthaube spähte hinaus. "Holt sofort die Wanne und Wasser. Wie sieht es mit dem Eis im Eisschrank aus? Lebensmittel sind gerade unwichtig, wenn etwas übrig ist, lasst jemanden bringen mit einem Pickel." Die Mamsel raffte ihren Morgenmantel zusammen und deutete auf zwei Eimer, während Malora hinter Heath eintrat und die Tür schließen wollte. O'Reilly donnerte sofort die Plattenstiefel dazwischen, die Tür schlug zur Elfe zurück, schnellte in ihren Rücken und ließ sie stolpern. Rums! Sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf.'' Au!'' "Malora. Ich regel das hier.", sprach Heath eindringlich und ernst.'' So, er will mich raus schmeißen? Ich habe meine Drecksarbeit getan und kann nun abhauen? Er meint es wieder besser zu wissen...'' "Davon gehe ich aus.", antwortete sie knapp, ohne sich weiter provozieren zu lassen. "Geh' am besten raus und beruhige dich. Das gleiche gilt für Euch, O'Reilly." Malora knurrte innerlich. Ihr Schüler sollte verdammt noch 'mal aufhören sie immer und immer wieder zu belehren und herum zu kommandieren. Verkehrte Rollen, Kleiner. Dennoch musste der Mensch vor die Tür. Sie wollte ihn nicht hier in Oderikes Nähe wissen. Nicht in dem Zustand. "Vor die Tür, los.", brummte sie ihm zu und wollte folgen. "Ich bin wegen Oderike hier, nicht wegen dir, Elfe." Er schob sie unsanft zur Seite. "O'Reilly, ich wiederhole es auch noch einmal für Euch. Ich regel das hier.", wiederholte Heath ernst. "Liegt Euch das Wohl Oderikes am Herzen? Dann geht bitte mit mir vor die Tür." Malora bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, so dumm sich der Mensch auch stellte. "Als ob ich in die Natur gehe, wo diese Kräuterhexe mir mit ihrem "Hokus Pokus" eine Falle stellt." Die Druidin klatschte sich gegen die untere Stirnhälfte. Das vermutete er jetzt? Jetzt? Wo Oderike mit dem Leben kämpfte? "Ihr könnt Euch bei mir verschanzen. Esatzschlüssel liegt unter der Fußmatte.", warf Heath ein und Malora verspürte das Bedürfnis sich erneut gegen die Stirn zu hämmern. Ob dies nur ein böser Traum ist? "Wenn ich sowieso bei Euch bleiben kann, wieso soll ich dann raus, hm?" Bei diesen Worten versuchte die Kaldorei den Mann mit scheuchenden Handbewegungen hinaus zu buxieren. Doch blieb er eisern stehen. "Oh Elune... lass Gehirn regnen! Verdammt, wieso wollt Ihr sie so unentwegt quälen??" Sie braucht Ruhe, du Arsch! "Ihr habt ihr Schmerzen zugefügt, eventuell ein Trauma. Nun lasst uns sie erst einmal behandeln. Bitte!" O'Reilly versuchte sie bei den Worten am Kragen zu packen, hoch zu heben und vor die Tür zu schleppen. Zappelnd und sich windend wurde die Druidin mitgezogen. Er zerrte sie vor die Haustür, ehe er sie wieder los ließ. "In Heath Haus, wenn Euch das beruhigt. Dort wiederfährt Euch kein "Hokus Pokus", wie Ihr es nennt." "Ich hack' Euch einfach den Kopf ab, wenn hier irgendwo 'n Pflänzchen wächst." Scheitern an Vorurteilen und tief sitzendem Hass "Thoribas'no'thera Neph'anis." Er grollte. Erneut nutzte der Mensch die Sprache der Sin'Dorei, was Malora mehr als überraschte. Wieso- bei Elune- sprach er thalassisch, wenn er fluchte? War er nicht mannsgenug seine Worte ihr gegenüber offen auszusprechen? Ja, diese Tatsache war es, die sie mehr zum stutzen brachte, als die Tatsache, dass er die Sprache überhaupt beherrschte. Was ist nur aus der Jugend geworden? Nicht einmal mutig genug jemandem die Meinung ins Gesicht zu sagen, offen dazu zu stehen. Die Vorstellung ließ Malora ermüden. "Setzen", sprach sie erschöpft. Sie war müde und ihr tat alles weh. Ein "Bitte" und "Oh, du lieber Mann" war in Bezug auf ihre Kraftreserven nicht mehr möglich. Die Druidin ließ sich schwerfällig fallen und stieß ihre Erschöpfung in einem langen Atem aus. Aus ihrer Umhängetasche holte sie eine kleine Flasche Schnaps und zwei winzige Becher heraus. Nachdem sie beide gefüllt hatte, hielt sie ihm einen entgegen. Der Geruch des Hochprozentigen brannte in ihrer Nase, als sie tief durch atmete. "Setzt Euch, trinkt und hört zu.", sprach sie ruhig. Sie wartete. Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Zum Zeichen, dass das Getränk sicher war, nippte sie an ihrem eigenen Becher. "Bitte", fügte sie dann augenrollend hinzu, als auch dies nichts nützte. Unwillig verengte er die Augen, nahm den Becher entgegen, blieb jedoch steif stehen. "Ihr scheint ein gutes Herz zu haben.", fasste Malora kurz und sachlich zusammen. Andernfalls wäre er nicht derart besorgt um Oderike. "Und dumm scheint Ihr auch nicht zu sein. Und doch... wart Ihr heute so blind. Lasst mich erklären:" Sie atmete tief durch und hielt sich den Magen. Ihre Hand schmerzte. Der Bruch pocherte heftig und zehrte an ihren Kräften. "Ganz zu Beginn bat ich Euch NICHT einzugreifen, komme was wolle. Dies war mein Ernst... Oderike legte ihr Vertrauen und ihre Gesundheit in meine Hände... und weil ich Euch gegenüber blind war musste sie leiden." Die Druidin schüttelte den Kopf. Armes, geliebtes Kind... Um sich zu beruhigen, kippte sie etwas von dem Schnaps hinunter, der sofort brennend ihren Körper ausfüllte. : "Was ich die ganze Zeit über aufrecht hielt, war ein Zauber, der sie beruhigte. Er zapfte ihre Wut ab, bändigte sie... sodass sie reden konnte. Glaubt Ihr wir seien so dumm keinen Notfallplan zu haben? Glaubt Ihr allen ernstes ich hätte nicht bald eingegriffen? Glaubt Ihr, wir hätten sie wüten lassen?" Malora dachte nach. Hätte es einen Weg gegeben dies alles zu verhindern? Hätte es etwas gebracht dies vorher zu erklären? Nein. Er hätte dennoch nach seinem Ermessen gehandelt. Hätte es etwas geändert, besäße sie kleine Knubbelohren und nicht lange spitze...? Vermutlich... "Ihr seid wohl doch nicht so schlau, wie ich dachte.", seufzte sie, da von ihm keine Reaktion kam. Nicht einmal einen Anflug des Schuldgefühles regte sich. Nur mit den Augen rollte er... wie ein bockiges Kind. "Als Ihr sie berührt habt, brach die Verbindung zwischen ihr und mir ab. Der Zauber brach. Und all die Wut der vergangenen Minuten, die ich kanalisiert hatte, brach auf sie ein- wie eine stürmische Welle... Darum der schnelle Puls, die Hitze... das Leid. Es geht ihr sehr schlecht, Aaron O'Reilly. Und dies alles hätte sich verhindern lassen., sprach sie traurig. Hätte sich verhindern lassen... hättest du nicht eingegriffen, O'Reilly, fügte sie im Geiste dazu. Vermutlich begriff er noch nicht die Auswirkungen seines Handelns. Ihm nun Vorwürfe zu machen, würde nichts bringen. Sie musste an seine Vernunft und sein Mitgefühl appellieren. "Das da-" Sie zeigte auf seine blutige, gebrochene Nase. "Ist nicht einmal ein Funken dessen, was Oderike gerade für ein Leid verspürt... ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso? Ihr hattet klare Anweisungen. Wieso solch eine dumme Handlung?" Innerlich schrie Malora auf. Ja, wieso? Wieso, verdammt??? "Andu Thus diel tur ishnu shari Turus'il'amare ishnu il'amare?" Die Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihr aus. Wieder traute er nicht offen zu sprechen. "Was wollt Ihr hören, hm?", fragte er dann, doch bereit eine Sprache zu nutzen, die sie verstand. "Ich will wissen, wieso. Wieso musste Oderike nun leiden?" Sag mir, ob es an meinen Ohren liegt. Scheiße, sag es! Wäre ich eine menschliche Priesterin, hättest du dich dann zurück gehalten und auf meine Erfahrung vertraut? Scheiße! "Ihr seid die tausend Jahre alte Elfe.", kam seine nüchterne Antwort, die sie wie ein Faustschlag traf. Also doch die Ohren... "Ich behandle Oderike seid Monaten... doch so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt." Sie seufzte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Ihr habt in etwas eingegriffen, was Ihr nicht versteht und das war dumm... sehr dumm... und auf Kosten Oderikes... Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, wandte sich der Mann ab und Malora überkam die Trauer und das Mitleid. Flucht war nie eine Lösung. Warum hatte er nicht den Mut offen zu sprechen? Was war dem armen Mann angetan worden? "Shari'fi. Tausend Jahre und trotzdem solche Sprüche?" "Teilt Eure Gedanken mit mir.", sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme. Es wirkte, er hielt inne. "Meine Gedanken sind nicht grundlos meine Gedanken." "Ich bin erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgestanden. Die Nacht ist mein Tag. Ich habe Zeit zuzuhören." "Ihr habt das nun ernsthaft nicht verstanden?" "Nein", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Er wandte sich um und übergab ihr den unberührten Becher. "Ihr sugeriert mir mit jeder Aussage, wie dumm und böse ich bin, profiliert Euch... Stellt mir immer gegenüber, dass ich die Person für die ich mein Leben gäbe so geschadet habe. Und? Fühlt Ihr Euch wenigstens besser, Elfe? Tat es Euch in Eurer tausend jährigen Intelligenz und Reife gut?" Malora schmunzelte sanftmütig. "Nun, ich bin kaum 600, das nebenbei. Doch: Ich versuche Euch nur zu verstehen zu geben, WAS Eure Handlungen heute bewirkten. Ihr seid jung und Ihr lernt. Das Leben macht Fehler... und manchmal kommen andere zu schaden..." Auch ich habe genug Fehler gemacht, dachte sie. Und andere litten da durch... ich verlange doch nur Gehör und Respekt. "Selbst die, die man liebt, verletzt man.", fuhr sie mit sanfter Stimme weiter fort. "Doch sagt das nicht, dass man eine schlechte Person ist, Aaron O'Reilly. Wichtig ist, dass Ihr daraus lernt und Euch bei Oderike entschuldigt." "Verschon mich einer vor der Überheblichkeit Eurer!" "Ihr solltet Überheblichkeit nicht mit einem gut gemeinten Rat verwechseln.", antwortete sie sanft und ruhig. "Egal was ich gesagt hätte, egal um was ich Euch gebeten hätte... Ihr hättet von Anfang an nicht auf meinen Rat gehört, habe ich nicht Recht? Und das aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich spitze Ohren habe." Erst Tage später erfuhr Malora die Bedeutung des Wortes... Shari'fi- so hatte er sie den ganzen Abend genannt. Und nun, da sie die Bedeutung kannte, wollte sie sie nur noch vergessen. Die Beleidigung schmerzte, der Hass darin saß tief... und fachte ihre Angst diesem Volk gegenüber nur erneut an. Weiterführende Kapitel Kategorie:Das Leid einer Kriegerin Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment